danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ice Castle Boss
Speed Killing How fast can you kill the Ice Castle Boss? From full LP to 0, I've got 3 magicians and a priest clocking in at 5.30 seconds (thank you forget tree). Anyone else care to share their time? Dire Storm (talk) 04:57, August 27, 2014 (UTC) : If you look at Ivan247's user page, I believe he apparently killed it in ~10 seconds using 2 Boxers and 2 Priests (probably the time it took to bring it from max to zero- not fully black screen to World Map). Definitely still wait for him to confirm that if he cares enough to, but I'm pretty sure that's accurate. Your time there seems pretty detailed though. Might I ask what program or method you used to record the time it took down to such an exact point? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 09:56, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I didn't use anything special; just a stopwatch. I re-did it and got 15.86 secs from full LP to 0. I'm using electric shock with Quick's and Bullet's x3 and a priest with a red stone and a black stone. It was using the mobile verson, so maybe when they add the Forget Tree I'll get some better times. Dire Storm (talk) 03:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) That subpage was rather outdated because I'm too lazy to get them updated... (They are still Spark Knuckle Boxers instead of Claw Boxers) But with the aforementioned clocking range, I can do it at ~8-10 seconds (just made 3 runs after seeing this). I think using Gunners instead of Boxers might allow even faster killing and also less pain in flyers when building the team. (but then Boxer attacks look cooler at low AGI values). Ivan247Talk Page 14:33, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Fastest time for me was 8.28 seconds. (Yeah, I timed it with a stopwatch, not counting the black screen since the title delays it by six seconds.) I used a Sniper with Indra Arrow 6 with Pierce's Card 4/Critical's Card 5 and about 75 DEX combined with a Boxer with a Mach Claw 5 with Critical's/Berserk Card 5 and a Gladiator with a Long Blade 6 with the same compos as Boxer, with Boxer at over 80 STR and Gladiator having 60 STR and 55 DEX. The Sniper managed to deal two quick high-damage critical hits and the melees took off a great chunk of its LP in between the Sniper's arrows. Talk about intense luck. ( Omega16)(Talk) 21:44, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Mine is like 2-4 weeks and still counting. The Mojitos (talk) Greatest 23:07, August 27, 2014 (UTC) "2-4 weeks and still counting" Are you using LV1 Priests with their basic staves and health hacks? We're talking about a single run of the Ice Castle stage, not how long it takes us to get there. Though speed-running Stick Ranger does sound somewhat interesting. I'd be more interested in a 3- or 5-hour run of Stick Ranger than a 2- or 4-week run of Stick Ranger though. ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:24, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :He's a more newer player. I've had to help him get through Snowfield 4 and Mountain 1 via the SRCB. I doubt his first run will be that fast, probably 15 minutes at the most. ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:12, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, so, "2-4 weeks" is probably how long he's been playing SR for, then? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Pretty much. ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:18, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah. Okay. That's pretty darn new then. Welcome to Stick Ranger, Mojitos. Have fun sliding into death at Frozen Lake, getting pelted by Snowfield 6, being repeatedly pummelled by the Ice Castle Boss, having your ranged characters sniped back at Beach 4, experiencing death by Poison several times over at Forest 3, getting swarmed to death at Forest 4, being Thunder-nuked into oblivion at Forest 6, and getting hopelessly zapped by Hell 2's boss. ;P ^^ RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:36, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Sums up everything in a nutshell, there. XD ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:41, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::If only we could +1 each other's posts like we could on YouTube, lol. ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::You mean Google? I thought YouTube had the Thumb Up/Down thing. ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:07, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::YouTube is Google. Giving a YouTube comment a thumb up these days seems to count as a "+1", whereas the thumb down probably starts or adds to a hidden counter before the comment gets hidden for "too many negative votes". RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:12, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::...Oh. Well then, +1's it is! ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::My score is 1.97 seconds 2 priests with full STR, red stone 6 and green stone 6, 2 angels with fire god 7 with 2 bullet's card 6 and 2 rubies 6, they had 60 DEX and 100 MAG i've begun counting when the angels first hit the boss Aeinstein (talk) 16:32, February 13, 2015 (UTC)